La razon por la que estamos juntos?
by superpaox2
Summary: D basado en el anime :c! Maka y Soul descubren cosas extrañas entre ellos mediante esta mision ademas Maka ayuda a Soul para que vuelva a transformarse.Este fic aun no se si lo continuare era de practica.
1. Sin poder transformarme

Wazza! esto es un fic que por fin ya no tiene mis locuras mias xDDD asgvsga ya madure :V (?) okey no xD es de Soul Eater y es de Romance y Sobrenatural, y obviamente aventura! :B pero bueno ahora le aumento de edad (?) por que tiene ahora así partes pervertidas xD no no va a ver pero casi xD mi primer fic serio.

Por cierto soul eater y toda la bola no es mio creditos al creador~

**¿Esto es un adiós?**

**Sin poder transformarme**

**"Las partes negritas es la locura osea el diablito"**  
_"Las partes con cursivas son recuerdos"_

Siempre es lo mismo,estoy a lado de un piano,el mismo Diablito,que no baila al ritmo de la música, seguía diciéndome lo mismo.

**"¿Ahora que harás Soul?¿No tienes miedo de que Maka ya no quiera ser tu técnico? por que ahora ya puede protegerse sola ¿Tienes miedo de perder a Maka?"**

-Cállate,idiota-dije con mi voz seca y llena de tristeza,siempre preguntándome si..¿si sera cierto lo que dice aquel? tal vez Maka podría dejarme,a eso le tengo miedo.

**"¿No,quieres volverte mas fuerte para que no te remplacé?"**

Me voltee con ira,para voltearlo a ver y decirle ¡Que no!¡Maka jamas haría eso! pero simplemente no podía hacerlo,temo que por fin tenia razón,aunque ella me lo había prometido ¿por que todavía siento que lo hará?

_"Estaba en el piso recostado,viendo como todo se estaba volviendo a la normalidad,ya alcanzaba ver el cielo azul y ahí estaba Maka, satisfecha por a ver tenido coraje y a ver vencido al demonio,aun recuerdo cuando vi como armas aparecían de sus brazos y su cuerpo y me preguntaba ¿tiene sangre de arma?¿Maka? y desde ahí sentía mucho temor,de que ella fuera capaz de protegerse sola como Justin,Ya no necesitara de mi,soy un inútil."_

**"Y ahora te sientes triste por todo esto ¿o me equivoco?**

Tenia ganas de decirle,que no,no lo estaba por que al fin no necesitara de mi,pero con tan solo soltar esas palabras,sentía mas tristeza. Así que me quede callado con la mirada baja y sin decir nada.

-¡Maka-CHOP!-una enciclopedia había golpeado mi cabeza,si era Maka,pero ¿¡pero ahora que hise?  
-¡¿Que demonios?¿¡que hice?-grite enojado y sobándome por el dolor de mi cabeza, quién sabe cuantas neuronas ha matado Maka con tantos golpes y de enciclopedias y libros de quien sabe cuantas paginas tenga,solo sé que son muchas.  
Maka soltó una risita-Nada,solo es que no reaccionabas¡ademas tenemos que ir a completar las almas!¿recuerdas-Maka se fue corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió.Yo me levante y la seguí y aquí vamos de nuevo,esperemos que esta vez no fallemos.

Ya estábamos en Shibusen,Maka no tardo en llegar corriendo hacia la pizarra de misiones.A lado de ella estaba el griton de "Black Star" y la que no se como rayos lo soporta "Tsubaki"

-¡SOUL!-grito Black Star,corriendo hacia mi-¡¿Como estas viejo!  
Suspire-De maravilla-respondí aunque yo muy dentro sabia,que esto no era verdad ¿como iba a estarlo después de todo?  
Atrás de Black Star estaba Tsubaki junto a Maka platicando,yo me acerque hacia ellas.  
-¿Ya tenemos una misión?  
-¡Claro que si!-respondió con ánimos Maka.  
-Y si que parece difícil ¿creen que lo lograran?-dijo Tsubaki.  
Black Star empezó a gritar de nuevo-¡Por supuesto que si Tsubaki!¡Con mi bendición de yo como Dios lo lograran!-Tsubaki soltó una risa junto una gota de sudor,a mi casi me rompe mis tímpanos.

Maka me volteo a ver con una sonrisa de "¿Preparado?" yo le regrese la sonrisa-¡Vayamos!-grito Maka con entusiasmo, parecía de buen humor hoy.

Ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, era un bosque, él Sol estaba macabramente sonriendo y los rayos llegaban, iluminando el bosque aun así parecía algo sospechoso.

-¿Y de que se trataba la misión?-pregunte.  
-De un demonio, que se traga las almas cuando están dormidos, pero-se detuvo pensativa-¿por qué en un bosque?  
Agarre la mano y empezamos avanzar-Vente, tal vez haya civilización.  
-Si, tú lo dices.

Nos encaminamos a un pueblo un poco triste ¿como que un poco? la tristeza se sentía mucho hasta llorar, todas las personas con la mirada baja,excepto una chica que se nos acercó.  
-¡Bienvenidos! si quieren pasar la noche, no creo que sea buena idea, sería buena retirarse ahora mismo y si no, fue un gusto conocerlos-dijo la chica,Maka y yo goteamos pero que linda bienvenida, la chica señalo un hotel temporal.  
-Tal vez si nos quedamos aquí hasta la noche aparezco-dijo muy convencida Maka.  
-Claro, pero si nos pasa algo será tu culpa.

Ya casi era de noche,Maka y yo nos dirigimos al hotel,que estaba abandonado nadie lo atendía, así que nos metimos a unas de las habitaciones. Nos metimos a una que tenia solo una cama.  
Maka goteo-Mejor vayamos a otra.  
-Buena idea.  
Abrimos otra puerta, está habitación estaba...¿horrible? Maka y yo goteamos de nuevo-prefería la otra, era mejor dormir juntos-dije con mi tono burlón y con mi sonrisa de tiburón.

Maka me empezó a dar de golpes en la cabeza como loca y sonrojada-¡Pervertido!  
-Tranquilo pecho plano-dije,Maka me dio otro golpe en la cabeza, abrí otra habitación esta por fin estaba decente ¡habían dos camas! entramos y cerramos la puerta y nos acostamos.  
-Listo-dije con un tono seco-solo falta esperar.  
-Soul..-dijo Maka con una voz débil.  
-¿hum?  
-Te noto raro ¿pasa algo?-esa pregunta me inquieto un poco, recordando todo lo que estaba sucediendo y me puse algo triste.

**"Vamos Soul, ¿por qué no le dices?"**

-Simplemente no tengo nada-dije secamente, volteando a ver a la ventana.  
-¡Ug!¡esta bien no me cuentes!-dijo enojada e inflando sus cachetes, después me dio la espalda y se durmió.

**"Eres inútil para Maka,no sirves para nada"**

-Cállate-dije mirando hacia arriba-si fuera verdad ya lo hubiera hecho.

**"¿Entonces por qué tan triste? tienes miedo lo se, tu sólito te engañas pero a tu corazón jamas"**

Me quede pensando sobre lo que me había dicho "¿mi corazón?" y llego otra pregunta en la mente "¿Por qué tengo miedo de todo esto? ¿Acaso?" me detuve en ese segundo y vi como Maka abrió los ojos y ahí estaba el demonio que tenia unos dientes filosos y quería comer a Maka.

-¡Soul!-grito Maka alzándome la mano, yo la agarre y al mismo tiempo esquivamos el ataque del demonio.  
-¡Soul!-Maka me miro como si quisiera que me transformara en Guadaña, yo lo intente pero no pude.  
-¡¿Que pasa Soul!-grito Maka con desesperación, él demonio nos iba a cortar con sus filosas manos-¡Soul!  
-N-no puedo transformarme-dije con un tono débil y con miedo.  
-¿¡Que?-Maka se quedo en shock,el demonio corrió rápido hacia nosotros y antes de que nos cortara con sus filosas manos,Maka de sus brazos saco una parte de su arma y detuvo a la filosa mano.  
-Yo-se detuvo corriendo para otro lado del demonio-Yo ya no siento tu alma funcionar bien ¡Soul!¡¿Que pasa?-Maka me soltó y me dejo atrás mientras ella mataba al demonio.

El demonio esta esquivando sus ataques, hasta que Maka se escondió por atrás y le corto en pedazos. Su alma apareció-Listo-dijo Maka y me entrego el alma-un regalo de mi parte.

¡Genial! un alma la única cosa que me podría hacer feliz en estos, agarré el alma y me la comí-Lo siento.  
-No te preocupes-dijo Maka.

Maka y yo sentimos como alguien vino era como 10 personas del mismo pueblo ahora se veían alegres, sé acercaron a nosotros 2.  
-¡Muchas gracias!-nos dieron una sonrisa.  
-No hay de que-dijo Maka con una sonrisa y yo, simplemente no podía sonreír en estos momentos.

Asdf gracias a los que llegaron hasta aqui XD! y bueno! porfavor dejen reviews y les dare mis famosos chocolates ;_; (?)

v


	2. Esa extraña chica me acosa

**"las partes negritas es la locura osea el diablito"**  
_"las partes cursivas son recuerdos"_

-¡Soul! ¡Idiota!-Maka me empezó a gritar, yo deje de pensar y estar en mi mundo y la voltee a ver, esos ojos jade que tanto me agradan.  
-¿ahora que quieres?-pregunte con un tono seco.  
-Eres un… ¡idiota!-en esos ojos empezaron a salir ¿lagrimas? ¡¿Qué pasa?  
-¡Para! deja de gritar-pase mi mano sobre sus ojos secando sus lagrimas.  
-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? No, no-empezó a tartamudear-no…no era necesario que lo hicieras-mas lagrimas siguieron cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

_"Lo vi todo ¡iban a hacerle daño! No podía permitir eso, no quiero que se haga daño, ésa estúpida… ¡muévete de ahí! Simplemente tengo que impedirlo…sentí como algo roso en mi espalda, sentí un dolor intenso, no lo podía aguantar, aun así me sentí bien,Maka esta bien…-¿Maka estas bien?-no pude soportar en preguntar, vi lagrimas en sus ojos de color jade, sentí como mi cuerpo se fue directo al piso"_

-Maka…-simplemente no la aguantaba ver sufrir y menos por un inútil como yo.  
-¡Idiota!-Maka grito junto a un sollozo-te dije que ya no quería que me protegieras ¡no es necesario! Eso no hacen las armas… ¿creo?-aun…aun no se da ¿cuenta? ¡Si yo daría la vida por ella!

_"-¿Qué haces?-observe hacia su mano, la cual estaba posada sobre mi pecho, sobré la cicatriz… ¿se sentía mal por eso?"_

**"Ahora te sientes mal, Jajá que estúpido eres, aún así no te das cuenta"**  
-Cállate-le dije al diablo en mis pensamientos.  
Mire fijamente a Maka; sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas-Maka...tu sabes que yo daría la vida por ti-di una sonrisa torcida.  
-¡No lo hagas! Yo…-un silencio comenzó, bajó su mirada soltando mas lagrimas.  
Yo solté un risa, pero a la vez me empecé a poner serio, algo anda mal-¿tu?  
-No, quiero perderte-Maka alzo la mirada y me miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas-Mira-puso su mano sobre mi pecho, otra vez…-Por mi culpa te hicieron eso, por mi culpa sufriste y por mi culpa ya no puedes transformarte ¡Soul por favor!  
Me sorprendí, también por mi culpa ella se sentía así, aún así yo la protegería por que… ¿Por qué lo haría? Si ella es mi técnico pero no cualquier arma haría eso, sería ¿por otra cosa? – Simplemente no puedo.  
-Soul-su mirada se fue para abajo-No quiero que mueras.  
Le di otra sonrisa torcida y la acerque hacia mi dándole un cálido abrazo-No te preocupes.  
-E-esta ¡esta bien!-Maka se apartó de mi y dio una sonrisa-¿¡Que tal si intentamos!  
-¿Eh?  
-¡Volver a transformarte!-me dio otra sonrisa.  
-Claro-dije con mi sonrisa de tiburón.  
Dejamos de platicar y proseguimos con el camino hacia casa, aunque algo andaba mal aquí, empecé a voltear por todos lados, ésa niña ¿es un kishin? No se por qué rayos pensaba eso.  
-Maka-dije rápidamente, ella me volteo a ver.  
-¿Si?  
-Creo que hay que quedarnos, algo no anda bien-dije observando para todos lados del pueblo.  
-¿Qué rayos dices?-dijo con una cara de confusión.  
-¿Qué no me escuchas? Sorda dije que aquí no hay algo que cuadra.  
-Imposible-dijo muy convencida.  
Suspire de enojo-¿Qué no me crees?-di una sonrisa torcida.  
La chica se acercó hacia nosotros-¿Qué pasa?-dio una sonrisa alegre, Maka le regreso la sonrisa pero yo no lo hice. La chica no tardo en notar eso y borro su sonrisa.  
-Así que… ¿tan rápido?-dijo la chica.  
-obviamente, No soy tan estúpido como alguien-dije refiriéndome a Maka.  
-¡Que!-grito Maka enojada-y por cierto ¿de que rayos hablan?  
La chica dio una sonrisa y se fue, pero antes nos dijo algo-¿Quieren quedarse unos días más?  
-Emm ¡claro!-dijo Maka, la chica se había ido junto a los demás-Ves, simplemente me hubieras dicho que te querías quedar.  
-Pero que ingenua eres pechos planos-Maka me miro con su cara de furia y me dio su famoso "Maka-Chop" ya se como moriré…voy a morir por un simple libro.


End file.
